Athrun Zala vs Cagalli Yula Attha
by YinYangSisters
Summary: AxC The title says it all. For Athrun's birthday! Sorry it's a day late!


This is for Athrun's birthday! :D I almost shot myself when I found out I was a day late. I'm so sorry...but I also have another story I'm writing, so I had to skip writing that chapter, and write this instead! :D

I hope you all like it; HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATHRUN! I LOVE YOU!

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Athrun Zala vs. Cagalli Yula Attha**

Athrun will be honest; he's never really celebrated his birthday before.

When his mother was alive, she always made a point of making his birthday special; great presents, amazing food, a huge party that always ended with smiles. But since she had died, Athrun just simply...forgot.

There were some rare occasions when he would realize that in a day or two, it was his birthday, but it never excited him as much as it used to. It was sad, he knew. But birtdays, if you think about it, are sort of...meaningless.

To Athrun, you're not much older than you were the day before, so it was never really much of a difference. And wasn't it just one year closer to dying anyway? Birthdays should be depressing! Instead of big banners with your name on, or nights that never end getting wasted in a nightclub, it should be sad pats on the back, and drinking yourself sick before you pass alone on your bed.

Belive me when I say, that this had always been Athrun Zala's theories for a long time.

That is, until he met the blonde lying beside him.

_"Are you crazy, Athrun?" She cried just yesterday, whacking him over the arm with a file. "Birthdays are the only time when you have the excuse to do whatever the hell you want and not get told off for it! That and when you're pregnant; and that's clearly out the window for you, so it's your only chance!" _

He smiles as he remembers, tucking some stray hair covering Cagalli's face behind her ear. Her back was facing him, and she was beautiful; simple and delicate. The way she has always been. That is, when she's unconscious. Jeez, when she wakes up, she's anything but it; headstrong, courageous, loud, mean, sarcastic.

Yeah; she had always said she would be much more attractive if she kept her mouth shut. Something that was humanly and physically impossible for the young blonde to do. But this was the way he liked her; loud, rude and blunt. Wow, his mother sure would be surprised if she was alive, and found out she was engaged to such a women.

Athrun ran a hand through Cagalli's hair gently, and she grunted in her sleep; pushing his arm off from around her, and wrapping their duvet up to her ears. Athrun grinned. Yeah, this was the way he liked her; interesting, entertaining and lovable.

And Athrun decided to take her words to heart; this was the only day in the entire year that he could do whatever he wanted. Unless, he wanted to grow a uterus and get himself pregnant. Yeah. Out the window.

Acting upon the girls method, he fumbled around under their duvet which she had tightly wrapped herself around in, and hugged her close. Way closer than Cagalli would've liked. He could feel her stirring uncomfortably, and grinned.

"I love you, my beautiful Cagalli!" He said in a not so loud voice.

"Athrun...get off!" Cagalli grumbled, though didn't make an effort to push him away due to the lack of energy. "I don't want to punch you in the face on your 20th birthday."

"And kind of touch from you is welcomed, princess!"

Oh God, she hated him. So cheesy and mushy. Holding her all the time. Kissing her all time. It was tiring, it really was! And these stupid wake up calls! Sure, this one was even worse since it was his birthday, but still. It was exhausting. Not to mention his stupid hormones! Sure, sex is a win-win for both of them, but on top of everything else...she sighed. She was gonna marry this guy, too. Haumea have mercy on her.

She elbowed him weakly in the stomach, but he didn't budge. "Athrun, come on! Let me sleep!"

"Cagalli, it's 10:30am! And my birthday! Be nice to me, and give me what I want!"

"Pssh. And what's that?" She said carelessly, shifting away from him. But he shifted closer. Damn him.

"Your oh so beautiful body..."

"ATHRUN ZALA GET OFF ME, NOW!" Cagalli yelled, pushing his laughing figure off of her, fighting her blush as she slammed the door to their en suite bathroom.

Athrun recovered from his laughing fit poorly, as he made his way to the door, that grin of his plastered wide in his face. Did he mention that he knew how to unlock every door in the mansion due to safety precautions? He heard the shower run.

This would be a fun morning.

* * *

The couple made their way down stairs; the blonde's cheeks firey and glowing with a fierce blush, with the blunette behind her smirking devilishly. Why? Why in Haumea's name did she have to tell him that he could do whatever he wanted today?

Normal Athrun was bad enough. But now, he's picked up some new habits. Some that she knows he'll hang onto for a while. A very long while. Maybe even 'till death. Cagalli groaned inwardly, her senses alarmingly sharp, as well as her reflexes. Haumea knows what he would do. She had at least 12 and a half hours left with this unnervingly confident Athrun.

And the worst part was, she had to give it to him. Even if it was that horrible rum ice cream that he wanted. Even if it was talking about their feelings. Even if it was...watching one of his horrible chick flicks.

Because today was Athrun's 20th birthday.

And no-one would be able to help her.

"Mmm, your hair smells good, princess," Athrun murmurs into her ears. She can feel his smirk. "What shampoo do you use?"

Cagalli turned redder. "Don't tease me, Zala!"

"Aaaw, come on...loosen up, princess..." Athrun murmurs again, his lips brushing against her ear, strong arms snaking around her stomach.

Cagalli sucks in a sharp breath at his touch. He smells good; _really _good. Damn him! Why is he so...irresistable? So...smoulderingly handsome? So...intoxicatingly sweet? So unbelievably kind? So beautifully carved by angels?

So freakin' _hot?_

Cagalli shoves Athrun into a wall, and runs full speed to the kitchen, his laughter ringing in her ears, and she knows he is close behind her, chasing her. Like hell she would let her hormones get the better of her! Or even his! NO way! Cagalli Yula Attha is not going to be taken down out of shear addiction need! Even if it medically impossible in some ways!

She is panting by the time she reaches the dining room, which is full of their old friends; Kira, Lacus, Yzak, Shiho, Dearka and Mirriellia. Her and Athrun had invited them yesterday, to stay for the weekend; and his birthday fit well into the schedule.

Damn, she can't hide. Instead, she acts casual, and smiles back at her friends who are looking at her with an eyebrow raised as they take in her appearance. Hair tousled? Lips slightly swollen? Clothes wrinkled and scruffy? Breath harsh and panting? And her fiancees birthday? Yeah, they don't want to know.

Cagalli walks briskly to the long table of food, picking up a plate quickly, shoving food on it without really thinking. Her heart is still beating fast, and she knows her cheeks are still red. She tries to calm herself down, dumping on her plate the 6th pancake, and she does so very well, until-

"Where are you, my beautiful Goddess-" Athrun's low, seductive voice filling the room as he enters. Everyone's heads snap to him, and their is silence.

And this time, at least he is redder than her.

"O-oh! Hi, guys!" He says, scratching the back of his head nervously, and trying to ignore Cagalli's snort of laughter. "Did you sleep well?"

"No." Dearka said firmly. "For _obvious_ reasons." He glares at Athrun and Cagalli, who cower away into the small table of food, their heated faces almost exploding from embarrasment.

"Athrun, you can't keep doing this!" Cagalli whispered, her hisses of anger, making the still blushing coordinator smirk again. "You're embarrassing _both _of us!"

"So? You said it yourself, honey," He says cooly, piling on eggs as if his cheeks aren't glowing. "I can do whatever I want on my birthday. Try eating your own words, Miss Attha."

He sits down at the table, and engaging in conversation with their friends while Cagalli seethes. She angrily turns back to the small buffet, spooning rashes and rashes of bacon onto her plate in anger.

The spiteful little ass! Eat her own words? Just because all she did for her birthday last year was work? And he's using his own birthday to get back at her? What a little- She grunts angrily, slamming scrambled eggs down onto her plate, which is getting heavier with each waking second.

Well he wants a battle? She'll give him one.

No-one messes with Cagalli.

As she stares at his pleasently smiling face, and the evil glance he gives her, she knows that this is personal. This time, she is the one to smirk, stomping to the table, her plate, by now, piled high with food.

Like _hell _he's going to win.

Cagalli approached the table sitting opposite Athrun, her eyes only meeting his for a second, before turning away. So many things could be said in that look that lasted less than a second; mischeif, determination, knowing, grace. And if you squint, and even turn your head a bit; emerald met amber, and lust had exploded out of nowhere, driving the two to win their silent competition.

"Hey, one my other friends are throwing a massive Halloween Party tonight," Cagalli said vaguely, playing with her mountain of food. She immediately caught everyone's attention, especially the emerald eyes boy that sat across from her. He smirked. He knew that she knew.

"I think it'd be fun, especially since it's Athrun's birthday," She said, her eyes locking with his, before turning and smiling at the others. "It's a dress up party, though, so we have to go as something."

"But I thought we could go out and party!" Yzak cried, now grunting in disappointment.

Cagalli shook her head at the platinum blonde. "This friend of mine; her whole _life_ is spent partying. I can 100% confirm that there _will_ be alcohol, as long as the world turns."

"I'm there." Dearka and Yzak said immediately.

"Sounds like fun!" Lacus says, smiling at the other girls. "What shall we wear?"

The girls errupt into babbling about costumes, and Kira now has no choice but to agree.

"Sounds like fun, Cagalli," Athrun says, eyes never leaving her, as he sips his tea. "What will you go as?"

"A devil," Cagalli says nonchalantly, glaring slightly, as Athrun's foot brushes hers. "You?"

"A butler," Athrun says, leaning forward, resting his perfect face in his hands. "It's easy and simple."

"Should be fun." Cagalli says, stroking Athrun's foot seductively. He smirks, teeth glistening, but it is erased, as her foot stomps hard on his.

Athrun winces, but takes it like a man; letting out a whimper. Cagalli smirks, winking at him teasingly, before gathering the girls to go out shopping out for their last second costumes. Athrun is left there, foot throbbing, but a large grin on his face.

"What's up with you and blondie, Zala?" Yzak asks, shovelling bacon into his mouth.

"Yeah, you two are acting a bit strange." Kira says, playing with his food.

"Did you get in a fight or something?" Dearka asks, that smirk on his face a little less than innocent as he asks.

"Mmm...sort of," Athrun says, still smirking. "But it's a little more complicated."

* * *

The boys and girls split up for the day, finding costumes. They occasionally pester Athrun and Cagalli about what exactly is going on between the two, but all they do is smirk, and just tell them that it's too complicated to talk about.

But the game is on; whoever gives into seduction first, looses.

And they both know that a consequence is in store for the looser.

But that is something that only the winner can decide; something both the stubborn young people think they are.

Night falls; actually, it's only 7:30pm, but that's enough to make the sky give in to the blackness that inevitably comes; the stars are bright, and though Halloween is two days away, the silent need for that crazy adrenaline rush is heavy in the air, making the bunch of friends giddy with excitement.

The boys wait in the living room; playing some sort of game on a game console, three way. Kira is beating them by a mile, and Dearka and Yzak fight hard to beat them. Athrun, on the other hand, eats his cake, slowly, seductively. Practicing for a certain blonde.

Maybe he should lick the fork more; it's a fresh cream cake, after all, so he can use that to his advantage. Cream catches on his bottom lip, and a light bulb flashes in his head. Licking his lips! That's a great move!

"Kira! Kira!" Athrun says exitedly. This'll floor her.

"What?" Kira replies, his eyes glued to the game.

"Tell me if this is sexy!" Athrun says, getting his cake on his fork ready at his lips. "Now be honest!"

"WHAT?" Kira cries, glancing at him, before looking back a his game, his face twisted in digust and surprise. "I'm not telling you if you look sexy! I'm with Lacus you sicko!"

"No, Kira," Athrun sighs, exasperated. "I know _I'm _sexy, just telling if I'm eating this cake sexily! Scale of 1-10!"

"I'm not rating the way you eat food on a sexy scale!" Kira cries again.

"Oh, come on! Be a good friend!"

"This isn't something a best friend does!"

"Sure it is!"

"NO, Athrun!"

"Kira, don't be such a-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY GAME CONSOLE?"

The three boys jump, knowing that voice. They knew very well that touching, looking at, or even standing too near Cagalli's massive game console was off limits, but as soon as they found out Kira had downloaded a game that wouldn't be out for another 7 months, they just had to play it.

"S-sorry Ca-" They all chorused, but stopped at her appearance.

Athrun's cake fell to the floor.

Cagalli stood there, furious, in a short flaming hot red dress, that reached just below mid thigh. It had a few swirls of black on it, to keep a bit more interesting. She was wearing devil horns, and a tail attached to her the back of her dress. Her hair was in a high messy bun, leaving a few pieces of hair to fall, that oddly worked, with her eyes outlined fiercely in black, a pattern form with black on her left temple. Her lipstick was fiery red too, and she was complete with ripped black stockings, and red heals.

"Holy...shit..." Dearka breathed. "How did I miss you when we first met, Cagalli?"

"Wow." Yzak said slowly, eyes bulging. "You're hot, Attha."

"OH, HAUMEA, MY EYES!" Kira screamed, his hands flying to cover his face. "I'm your brother, Cagalli! You can't dress like this when I'm around!"

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" Cagalli yelled. She stomped over to the boys, snatching the controllers away, though they were too busy staring at her. "YOU EVER TOUCH THIS AGAIN, YOU DIE! UNDERSTAND?"

"Oh, you can do whatever you want to me, Caga-"

"Dude." Athrun stepped in, glaring. "She's _my _fiancee."

"Lucky bastard." Yzak said, walking away from the games console, his eyes never leaving the blonde.

"Yeah..." Athrun said, taking another look at Cagalli again. She looked so sexy whilst yelling at Kira.

Damn. She was winning.

"And what _are_ you guys, anyway?" She asked, looking at them up and down as if they had died their hair purple.

Dearka was Frankenstein, stitched up head and all. Kira was a vampire, his fake fangs not suiting his smiling self. Yzak was a bat of some sort; the spiky wings on his back giving away his disguise of complete black. Athrun was, as he said, a butler. The simplicity suiting him.

"Anything you want me to be..." Dearka says, eyebrows dancing.

"DUDE." Athrun cried. "ME. CAGALLI. GETTING MARRIED? Ring any bells? Preferably wedding ones?"

Dearka sulked, but then lit up, at the sound of the rest of the girls coming down the stairs; ripe and ready to flirt with. Kira and Yzak worried for their girlfriends, making them run after Deark in a worry.

This left the two alone, staring at each other, completely determined.

"I'll admit it," Athrun said after a minute of tense silence. "You're insanely hot."

Cagalli smirked. As soon as the idea of wearing a dress crossed her mind, Cagalli, upon reflex, refused. But the thought of Athrun winning drove her insane; resulting in wearing this dress. It was uncomfortable, she can't run properly, all this make up was making her face itchy, and those heels are _killing._

But to hear Athrun say those three words again, she'd do it 100 times over.

**A.Z. - 00**

**C.Y.A - 01**

Athrun knew she knew she was winning. He could tell by the smirk in her amber eyes. Okay, obviously, he should've thought more about his costume. Though, he never thought that she would use that as a weapon. So now, he was forced to, too.

He grinned, unbuttoning his bow tie, leaving it to hang around his neck. He undid a couple of shirt buttons, took off his belt and untucked his shirt. He saw Cagalli's eyes widen, and in his mind, he was cheering.

_'Two can play at the sexy game, princess.'_ He thought.

Cagalli's eyes bulged. Oh, Haumea save her. He was..._volcanically _hot! Untucked shirt, open collar...she could see the start of his perfectly sculpted chest, healthy, smooth skin covering it perfectly. He still wore her necklace, and it just added to his scorching appearance.

Why'd she have to give him the stupid thing, anyway?

Athrun walked slowly to her, and Cagalli did well control herself. Cagalli panicked, worrying whether she had just used up her miracle, as he looked down at her, their bodies so close, she feel the heat. Damnit.

**A.Z. - 01**

**C.Y.A. - 01**

Cagalli's determination got the better of her; she refused to loose to him. She snaked a hand into Athrun's hair, her lips and his so close, that you could only slide a penny on its side between them. She smiled, when she saw his eyes close, waiting.

"You look insanely hot, too." She whispered, and her mouth kissed the corner of his, where she licked off some cream that had stayed there from the cake.

Athrun's body was on fire. Damn, how did she get this good! He could smell her intoxicating scent, and her lips were so close to his; dangerously close. He felt like an inexperienced school boy, his body heating up ferociously due to the closeness. He must've forgotten to wipe his mouth, because he knew she licked off some cream from the cake. Damnit! He never knew she was so...good at this!

**A.Z. - 01**

**C.Y.A. - 02 **

"Well, we better go," Cagalli said slowly, pulling away. It took everything in Athrun to let her. "The guys are probably waiting for us."

"Mmm..." Athrun said, following closely behind her.

They all left for the party in one of Cagalli's limos. While the girls talked; (Mirriellia zombie, an oddly pretty one, Lacus, a fallen angel, who somehow suited the sudden gothic look, and Shiho a ghost, pale and hauntingly beautiful) and the boys flirted, Athrun and Cagalli sat there, staring.

They were leant back, trying to look oh so irresistible. A couple of times, they admit, one of them (Cagalli) would burst out laughing; however ridiculous this was, it was fun. Especially watching Athrun licking his lips.

They both, unintentionately at the same time, leant forward, elbows resting on knees. Their noses were a centimetre apart, and it was happening again; they were becoming intoxicated, and didn't know who would snap out of it and take the next point first.

_'But he looks so...' _Cagalli thought, but couldn't finish.

The dim lights of the limo suited him too well, her necklace hanging between them, the amulate warm as it touched her just above her clavicle. And those eyes; those stupid eyes! They kept staring at her, in that, 'I want to kiss you, I'm going to kiss you!' look.

Athrun smirked; the dim lighting in here, and the cramped space was working to his advantage. He leant that tiny bit forward, and he smiled when he felt Cagalli's breath catch in her throat. His lips landed softly on her chin, gliding up to her cheek, cautiously avoiding her lips.

"You smell so good, Cagalli." He murmured, low and seductively.

Cagalli was entranced, amber eyes in a daze. He's-

_'NO!' _her mind screamed. _'YOU WORE A DRESS JUST TO GIVE IN?" _

**A.Z. - 02**

**C.Y.A - 02  
**

Cagalli leant back quickly, folding her arms, leaving Athrun still leaning to her, grinning. She wasn't giving in. No matter how much she wants him. No chance. Whatsoever. Coordinators aren't made with a 'Sexy' gene, so this is one thing they are evenly matched in. No way she would give it up.

"Good. Glad you like my smell." She said firmly, pouting slightly.

Oh _Haumea_, he looks so freaking **hot**, smirking at her like that. Damnit, damnit, _damnit!_ That stupid sexy, messy hair, stupid sexy eyes, stupid sexy body. Who the hell does he think he is? Being all sexy in _her _country! Stupid sexy boy! With his stupid sexy smell! And his stupid sexy..._everything! _

Athrun leant back, satisfied. A grin plastered on his face. This is by far the best birthday he has ever had in his 20 years of living. She's adorable when she's angry! His grin is wider, his teeth gleaming and perfect as he does so.

Cagalli growls a little, and turns away in a strop.

Even when she's trying to not like him, he's sexy!

_'I hate him.'_ Cagalli concludes.

* * *

They all walk into the hall in which the party is being thrown at, excited and ready for anything.

The hall, they admit, is huge; the lights are dimmed, with only coloured ones dancing in a pattern. The theme seemed to be black and orange, and it did the trick of looking creepy. The open bar brought a smile to everyone's faces, knowing this would be a great night.

"Cagalli!"

The blonde's head snapped, to see her friend; said friend who's hosting the party. She was some ambassadors daughter, one that hated the whole dress and make up thing as much as she did. She was only a few years older, but at whatever party were at previously, clicked instantly. Long story short, close friends.

"Sayuri!" Cagalli said smiling, and both the girls hugged.

"Just so you all know," Sayuri said, turning to Cagalli's friends after their hug. "There's a haunted house in the back! It's outside, and it's compulsory that you go in!"

"Are there ghosts in it?" Dearka asked, his face paling.

Sayuri laughed. "I'll leave that to you to find out. It was nice to see you again, Cagalli! I'll see ya!"

"See ya!" Cagalli said too, before turning to her friends. "So...you wanna get wasted first, and _then _the house, or the other way round."

They all smiled knowingly at their blonde friend.

"I think we'd probably die of a heart attack if we went in drunk," Lacus said, laughing. "I say we social, do what we have to, then get in the house, out, and then pissed."

Everyone turned to the pink haired songstress, who was smiling sweetly.

Yzak shook his head. "You've been hanging out with Shiho too much, Lacus."

Shiho punched him in the arm. "Hey! What's that meant to mean?"

The two bickered, whilst the others followed Lacus's plan; socialize, do what they must. A good hour passed, Cagalli had finished first. Unlike her friends, she knew how to _quickly _greet people and socialize; and how to stop any blabbering idiot who felt the need to talk.

She sat herself down on a chair, some others that were scattered around the edges of the hall. Cagalli breathed out loosely, music booming in her ears. She knew as good as it sounded now, it would be like oil to gas to her headache tomorrow.

"All done I see, princess."

Cagalli didn't have to look up to see who it was.

"Yep. Socializing quickly is the only thing I'm good at."

"That's not true," Athrun said immediately, firmly. "There lots of other stuff. Too many, actually."

Cagalli smiled. "Such as?"

"Your guitar," Athrun said. "You and your guitar. There's nothing more beautiful."

Cagalli smiled. She had been playing guitar ever since she was 13; something she had accidentaly stumbled upon. It got her through those hot days in the desert, that guitar, and those days on the Archangel, and even today when she had just come back from a meeting that was too long and petty.

"And your kind."

Cagalli looked at him.

"Seriously!" Athrun said. "Not to me, but-"

"Aaaw, you don't think I'm kind to you, Athrun?" She asked.

They both smirked. The game was back on.

"No, Cagalli," Athrun said slowly. "You never give me what I want."

Cagalli glared for that one. "Yet, you somehow always end up getting it."

"Since when?"

"THIS MORNING?"

"Oh..." Athrun said. Then he smiled. "But that was a damn good shower, huh, Cagalli?"

Cagalli seeted; if it wasn't for this competition, she would've whacked him round the head for that one. But as much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't. For the greater cause, some things must be sacrificed.

LIKE KICKING ATHRUN ZALA'S ASS.

Yes, things like that.

"Athrun, Cagalli!" Mirriellia called, walking to them. "We're all done! Come to the haunted house!"

Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other, and were on their feet.

They all met at the entrance of the haunted house, and they admit, it was scary. The wind howling a little, the moon full, the fake gravestones looking way too real, cobwebs caking an old door to what looked like a massive shed.

Kira tried to open it, but it was wedged shut. "Damn, it won't open!"

"Oh, Kira, you girl!" Cagalli cried, knocking him out of the way, doing it herself. "You gotta push a bit, like-"

They all burst through the door, managing to keep themselves upright; obviously the blonde's push was a bit too hard, resulting them falling hard into the haunted house. Rasps were heard in shed, and old dusty signs of arrows pointed which way to go. It was cluttered with very real looking wax sculptures; some looking dead, mangeled, tortured.

They all froze.

It was...horrible.

Cagalli sucked in a breath. "Yeah, well, I'm not a wuss." She said a little shakily. "I'm going!"

The blonde stayed put.

"Well, Attha?" Yzak urged mockingly.

Cagalli pushed past Yzak, grabbing Athrun by the sleeve and dragging him inside. "Come on, Athrun!"

"B-but Cagalli it looks freaky!"

"You're the legendary Athrun Zala! Skilled war veteran, pilot of the legendary Justice and Infinite Justice and son of Patrick Zala! Deepen your voice, grow some balls, suck it up and BE A MAN!" She cried, pulling him as she walked into the house.

The others could do nothing but try and keep up, but failed. Athrun and Cagalli were out of sight. And as their time in the house grew, the couples all got separated, all scared down to the very last bone in their body.

There were different doors everywhere to follow, and the arrows directing them had somehow disappeared.

* * *

Athrun gripped Cagalli's hand, as they picked their way through the torture machines that they hoped were fake, and the eyes of the wax dolls. Athrun, like Cagalli said, was a skilled war veteran, pilot of the legendary Justice and Infinite Justice and son of the infamous Patrick Zala - but he hated ghosts. He hated zombies. He especially hated these wax dolls that looked too real.

This caused him to now hook his arms around Cagalli waist behind her, snuggling his head in her hair at letting her lead him instead. Sure, coordinators were given all these extra skills and stuff, but that didn't mean that they were excused the feeling of being scared shit-less.

Cagalli shivered as she walked through the house, and grew even more frightened as Athrun hugged her from behind, hiding his head in her hair.

"Athrun, you get you're freakin' head up and look! I'm not going to get nightmares by myself!" She yelled.

"But Cagalli, I seriously hate this! They look so real! I can't stand it, I'm think I'm gonna-"

At that second, a wax doll moaned, from the end of the long room, loudly. It spotted them, and ran at them full speed, the expression on its face a killing one. Blood was staining its body, its clothes in tatters and a vicious yell escaped from its mouth, as it ran insanely fast towards them.

"!" Athrun and Cagalli yelled. Their scream was deafening.

Upon instinct, Athrun swooped Cagalli's legs bridal style, and ran faster through that house than he ever had in his 20 years of living. They zoomed out of that house faster than anyone could say, "Infinite Justice loves Akatsuki", and were panting and terrified by the time they were in the garden outside.

"Oh shit, oh shit," Cagalli whispered, petrified. "Athrun, oh my Haumea, we almost...Oh shit!"

"I-I know!" Athrun said through pants. He saw that Cagalli was on the verge of tears, just like he was.

He didn't blame her; that wax doll blood thirsty cry as it came hurtling to them was something that he knew would never erase itself from his mind. That look in its eyes, the look to kill and eat your guts...

Athrun wasn't proud of it, but he had to blink back tears. That thought were you think you are going to die, and only the speed of your legs could save you...there was nothing like it. And the thought of Cagalli dying only made him feel even more terrified.

He looked over to the blonde, and she was the same as him; blinking back tears fiercly, those amber he loved so much full of worry.

And he couldn't help it.

He kissed her.

If you've ever had that feeling where you think you're about to die, or something that love more than anything is about to die, you'll understand. No words can describe how lucky you feel, how relieved you are. The two had now forgotten completely that this was just a haunted house, and they were just paid actors.

Their kiss was just starting to get good; almost to the point where they were forgetting how petrified they were, to the point where they felt they were so lucky to be there, kissing under the moon, because they had each other, and they were together, and happy and-

Cagalli pulled back suddenly, her smile as wide as when he proposed to her.

"I WIN!" She yelled triumphantly.

Athrun paled.

**A.Z. -02**

**C.Y.A - 03**

**WINNER: Cagalli Yula Attha  
**

His stupid _feelings_ had made him loose the competition. And the blonde wasn't finished.

"I WIN! I WIN! YOU KISSED ME! YOU GAVE IN! HA! I WIN! I WIN! SUCK ON THAT, ZA-"

And he kissed her again; don't wanna be a sore loser now, do we?

* * *

And after the others had stumbled out of the house, equally terrified, they all did what they knew best; get so wasted that they had to rely on luck to get into the right limo. Yep, this was the best night of Athrun Zala's night.

And though he lost, that night he got exactly what he wanted.

Again.

* * *

Oh. My. GOD. THAT TOOK ME AGES. The whole day! Probably lots of mistakes...but I'm just too tired to care.

Don't you think I deserve a review? :)

Thanks for reading anyways.

I know it's a day late, BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATHRUN!

- Yin


End file.
